mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuroi Getsuga
|caption = Bankai Ichigo using Kuroi Getsuga. |universe = |user = |effect = Bankai Ichigo swings his sword in an arc, releasing a strong crescent moon-shaped wave of energy. }} Kuroi Getsuga ( ) was Bankai Ichigo's standard special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview Before swinging, Bankai Ichigo first holds his Tensa Zangetsu behind him, and then he grows his Hollow mask, transforms to his Vizard form and creates black and red Hollow energy around him. The charge of the move can be stored, and like with 's version of the move, the move has two variants depending on the charge. When uncharged, the energy deals 10% damage to opponents hit and the projectile launched is transparent and negative in color, dealing damage ranging from 3% to 22% with weak knockback. The Hollow mask then fades away. When fully charged, Bankai Ichigo, being controlled by his Inner Hollow, grows half of a Hollow mask and laughs as the energy surrounds him, now dealing 14% damage, and the projectile launched is larger and red and black in color, dealing 34% damage and massive knockback to opponents hit. Bankai Ichigo then rips off the Hollow mask with a shattering noise before his Inner Hollow can do any more damage and regain his awareness. The main drawback to this attack is that it takes a very long time to charge, as Bankai Ichigo only lasts so long. Bankai Ichigo can also be interrupted with another attack prior to unleashing the projectile, making it easily punishable and predictable. Additionally, when used in the air, Bankai Ichigo will not able to charge the move, instead unleashing the move with the charge already stored. Interestingly, he will also be able to move across the ground after landing, which he cannot do when performing the move on the ground. Origin using Kuroi Getsuga against Grimmjow in the anime, Bleach.]] In the franchise, Getsuga Tenshō has several variants, depending on the sword and the user. One of the most powerful variants is Kuroi Getsuga, named this way for its black color. It is an enhanced variant of the attack used by Tensa Zangetsu, which Ichigo has in his Bankai state. The attack can be used in many of the same ways the standard Getsuga Tenshō is used in, only the blasts released are black in color with a red outline and their path can be controlled by the user, with explosively augmented power and speed. Bankai Ichigo is also able to store a Getsuga Tenshō inside his Tensa Zangetsu while fighting to strengthen or alter his sword swings, though this technique is not present in SSF2. Gallery Screenshots Augmented Getsugantensho.png|Bankai Ichigo charging Kuroi Getsuga, on Lunar Core. Augmented Getsugantensho Lift.png|Bankai Ichigo about to release an uncharged Kuroi Getsuga. Kuroi Getsuga Full Unleash.png|Bankai Ichigo about to release a fully charged Kuroi Getsuga. Kuroi Getsuga Full.png|Bankai Ichigo releasing a fully charged Kuroi Getsuga. Kuroi Getsuga animation.gif|Bankai Ichigo using the fully charged Kuroi Getsuga to attack , and , on Temple of Time. Early designs Kuroi Getsuga - early.png|Kuroi Getsuga's first design in demo v0.1a. Kuroi Getsuga - early - chargeable 1.png|Ichigo about to release the chargeable Kuroi Getsuga. Kuroi_Getsuga early - chargeable 2.png|Bankai Ichigo releasing the chargeable Kuroi Getsuga. Kuroi Getsuga (Down special).png|Kuroi Getsuga's down special move version. Kuroi Getsuga release (Down special).png|Kuroi Getsuga's down special version being released. Bankai Kirby.png|Kirby charging his version of Kuroi Getsuga, on Test Stage 1. Bankai Kirby uses Kuroi Getsuga.png|Kirby using Kuroi Getsuga. Bankai Kirby uses Kuroi Getsuga (chargeable).png|Kirby releasing the fully charged Kuroi Getsuga. Trivia *Bankai Ichigo's laughing sound were taken from Hollow Ichigo's voice after releasing the fully charged of Kuroi Getsuga. *Prior to v0.2b of the ''SSF2'' Demo, the Kuroi Getsuga had a purple and black aura. This was later changed to be red and black instead. *Prior to v0.2b, an uncharged version of Kuroi Getsuga was also Bankai Ichigo's down special move. This was then replaced by Multislash. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Standard special moves Category:Chargeable Category:Projectile Category:Removed attacks Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Bleach universe